tv_stars_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Marina Joyce
Marina Joyce is a contestant on TV Stars Road Trip. She is most notable for being in the minority of Fans in the beginning but rising to power near the end with fellow allies Michelle Meyer and Renee Meyer. In episode one, I'm a Master Manipulator, Marina introduced herself with a long rant about herself and life. She was introduced to the Red RV with Poppy, Ashlee, and Baylor, and became immediately annoyed by Poppy reading the Bible to her. Because of this, Marina and the rest of the Red RV lost the first Pit Stop Competition of the season. After losing, however, Marina was pulled into an alliance by Baylor, Justin, Kid, and Ashlee. After the VIP and MVP competitions, they agreed to eliminate Poppy, and Marina went along with it, blindly. However, Poppy believed that Marina was stealing her style, and went after her at elimination. She was unsuccessful, however, as Marina survived. Hoe of the Year, episode two, had Marina once again placed in the Red RV. Marina rambled incoherently about religion and politics, thus causing the RV to become lost yet again and not even make it to the Pit Stop before the Competition was won. After losing VIP and MVP yet again, Marina joined up with her alliance of Favorites (and herself) and agreed to vote out Cupcakke. After elimination, however, Marina became suspicious of her alignment, seeing as how Attention Whore had yet to be a target, and that they were only going after Fans. In episode three, Play My Own Game, Marina was placed in the Green RV, and kept herself quiet as the other girls that competed alongside her, Renee and Amanda, won the competition. Now immune, Marina had nothing to worry about, all except for the next elimination of a Fan. After Michelle was voted out, Marina caught on to the plan that the Favorites were enacting. Marina, Renee, and Amanda then agreed that they needed to stick together. Episode four, Breaking the Favorites Apart, had Marina placed back in the Red RV alongside Kid Detective. Neither of them knew what they were doing, so they lost the challenge. After the Blue RV, containing Renee and Justin, won, Marina and Amanda decided they needed to do something to get one of the Favorites out of the game. Amanda used her RSVP to win VIP status, and Marina went on to win the MVP vote, leaving only Favorites to go home. At this time, Marina knew that Attention Whore was going to receive votes since she was on the outside of the majority. She attempted to get an ally out of her by trying to turn Kid and Baylor against each other. This, however, failed, as Attention Whore was voted out despite her attempts to save her. In episode five, Fans, We Need to Rise Up!, Marina called Baylor out on being the ringleader of the Favorites. She denied this, but it was clear that Marina was outside of the alliance she was a former member of. After this, Michelle and Cupcakke were re-introduced to the game, and the two competed to return. Michelle rejoined the competition and teamed up with Marina, Renee, and Amanda. However, due to her having VIP status, she was unable to vote, leaving the Fans still outnumbered. However, after Justin flipped against Kid Detective and eliminated him, the power shifted back to the Fans, leaving Baylor, Ashlee, and Justin outmatched. In the surprise double-boot episode, I Need to Take Risks, Marina became one of the first people to press the TV Stars Pause Button. After the game was paused, the Fans voted out Baylor, leaving only Ashlee and Justin in the game to defend against the now-dominating Fans. In the next round, Marina won VIP status. She encouraged Michelle and Renee to vote out Amanda instead of one of the Favorites because of her RSVP that could be used against them. They agreed, and Amanda received the boot that week instead of Ashlee or Justin. In the finale of the season, ''I'm a Student of the Game, ''Marina, Michelle, and Renee knew that they had to defeat Ashlee and Justin. In the first round of the finale, Marina was declared the MVP of the week, and after Michelle became the VIP and played her RSVP on Renee, Ashlee and Justin were forced to vote against each other. After Ashlee's elimination, the girls were set on eliminating Justin. However, after he won the VIP competition to everyone's surprise, Marina found herself voted out in fourth place, since Renee and Michelle were unbreakable with their family bond. At the final two, Marina voted for her good friend, Michelle, to win the game. *The only players eligible for VIP status in Week 5 were Michelle and Cupcakke because of the TV Stars Revival Competition.